


Be as you are

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/F, Hayley Atwell - Freeform, Hayley Atwell x you, Hayley atwell x plus size reader, Hayley atwell x reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Be as you are

 

  


 

 

 

“H-Hello” Hayley nervously smiled the second you opened the front door to your house. A confused frown crept onto your face as you mumbled a soft, “Hello” while silently wondering why the woman you had one date with had decided to pay you a visit.

 

“May I come in?” the British actress to which you nodded your head before stepping aside to welcome her into your home, not really caring that you were dressed in sweatpants and an over-sized shirt while Hayley was wearing a short but elegant dress with matching heels, her makeup making your heart pound in your chest as she looked breathtaking.

 

The two of you walked over to the couch and sat down on it, facing each other with nervous smiles on your faces. “I honestly didn’t expect you to come here” you confessed while fumbling with your fingers, dying to know the reason for Hayley’s surprise visit.

 

“How come?” she asked but gave you a gorgeous smile while she scooted closer to you, her perfume making your head spin while your natural scent made the butterflies erupt in her stomach. “We’ve been one date. Then I never heard a thing about you again” you muttered while your stomach clenched, the memories of you waiting for a simple text or call from the actress flashing past your eyes.

 

Hayley frowned and nodded her head, “That’s why I came here. We need to talk” the seriousness in her voice made you let out a shaky breath while a shiver ran down your spine. You didn’t know what to expect and that scared you. Hayley placed her hand on your thick thigh, the warmth radiating off her slowly creeping its way underneath your skin.

 

She stared deeply into your eyes before taking a deep breath, “The things I felt throughout out date scared the living daylight out of me” the actress confessed while you gave her a confused glare.

 

“What?” your heart was pounding in your chest, the fear of being rejected any second now driving you crazy.

 

“I have fallen so hard for you, [Y/N]” Hayley stated and took your hand in hers while a smile crept onto her face. “The second my eyes landed on you, I was overwhelmed with such intense feelings and it scared me. Throughout the date, I realized that you were someone special, [Y/N].

 

Every second I spent with you was amazing and it made me realize that I haven’t experienced that type of love. I thought that I had experienced it, being in love and loving someone, but I was wrong. You’ve made me discover the real meaning of love…I needed some time to go deep in my feelings” Hayley finished.

 

You were staring at her with thick tears brimming your eyes as you had never received such a beautiful love confession. “I-I” you stuttered, not being able to form a proper sentence as your heart felt like it was about to explode from all the love you felt.

 

Hayley smiled and cupped your face in her hands, admiring your beauty while grinning, “I’ve never met anyone like you, [Y/N]. I want to shower you with my love and discover everything about you” you smiled and blinked the tears away.

 

“Me too” you chuckled and bit your lip, your eyes slowly moving down to Hayley’s lips. She got your sign and leaned in, pressing her soft lips against yours, making your mind instantly go blank at the indescribable feeling.

 

You hummed softly while resting your hands on Hayley’s shoulders, wishing that the beautiful moment would never end. The two of you moved your lips passionately against one another, trying to pour the love you felt for each other into it.

 

Seconds later, you pulled away and slowly opened your eyes. Your lips were tingling from the delicate kiss while you stared deeply into each other’s eyes. “I want to know more about you” Hayley whispered while caressing your cheeks, loving how warm and soft they felt. You smiled before leaning back on the couch and watching her copy your actions.

 

“Well, I grew up liking…” you began to tell while you took her hands in yours, your heart fluttering in your chest as Hayley gave you her full attention, so much love clouding her eyes as she listened to you talk about yourself.


End file.
